Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for providing tactile information to a user.
Background Art
Technology for providing tactile information may refer to technology for feeding back information to a user via a hand of the user.
A conventional mobile terminal may feedback an alarm to the user through vibrating the entire mobile terminal.
However, when tactile information is feedback through vibrating the entire mobile terminal, a limit lies therein in that transmitting a localized vibration is difficult because a vibration is provided to an entire hand holding the mobile terminal.
Accordingly, technology for feeding back tactile information has been developed through transmitting a vibration stimulus to the user, using electricity.
However, due to a high voltage used in a conventional scheme for transmitting a vibration stimulus using electricity, the user may receive an extreme electric stimulus, and applying the conventional scheme to a small sized mobile terminal may be difficult.